Tarde o temprano
by Scarlatta
Summary: Su cabeza, ocupada por tantos pensamientos se distrajo, haciendo que tropezara con alguien. Su caída era más que segura, pero lo atraparon.


Sumary: _Su cabeza, ocupada por tantos pensamientos se distrajo, haciendo que tropezara con alguien. Su caída era más que segura, pero lo atraparon. Unos brazos se rodearon en su cintura impidiendo el golpe, y por inercia, las manos de Fuji fueron a parar al pecho de la otra persona._

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis no me pertenece.

Nota: Está publicado en CemZoo bajo el mismo título, con otro nombre de usuario, aunque soy la misma persona. e,e

Se tumbó en su cama, su semblante serio se hizo presente. Pocas cosas le preocupaban de verdad, pero esta vez se hallaba confuso, indeciso y perdido. Jamás había sentido ese sentimiento de estar extraviado en algún momento de su vida, de andar a la deriva en un mar desconocido.

Él era el prodigio, ¿cómo algo lo podía poner en jaque tan fácilmente?

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente recordando los sucesos de las últimas horas. Todo había sido normal; todo iba como siempre. Lo único que se le había hecho un poco raro era que Inui lo había invitado a su casa…

—¿Uh? ¿Ir a tu casa? —cuestionó algo sacado de onda.

—Sí, estoy trabajando en el nuevo "súper zumo mejorado de Inui" — le explicó —, y necesito una opinión. —decía mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

—Ah, —dijo algo inseguro —quieres que yo lo pruebe —dedujo —. Será un placer. —terminó diciendo mientras sonreía como lo hacía habitualmente.

Después de la corta plática se fueron a sus respectivas casas, Fuji iría a casa de Sadaharu por ahí de las seis de la tarde, ya que el primero tenía que hacer la tarea y al segundo le faltaban algunas cosas para terminar su bebida.

La tarde pasó rápidamente y Syusuke salió de su casa vestido con una playera tipo polo de color azul cielo, un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos deportivos de tela. Caminó tranquilamente hacia la casa de su amigo. Iba a paso tranquilo, no había prisa por llegar.

Llegó exactamente a la residencia a las seis con cinco de la tarde. Tocó el timbre e inmediatamente le abrieron.

—Hola —saludó el invitado y, después de haber recibido una respuesta se adentró en el interior de la habitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas de amarillo y había cuadros.

—Aquí está —dijo el anfitrión poniendo enfrente del rostro del catador un vaso con un líquido tornasol. No se había dado cuenta a qué hora se fue de su lado en busca del zumo.

Abrió sus ojos azul rey y vio el líquido de extraña apariencia, de todos los jugos que había hecho Inui ese era el más raro que haya visto. Se veía espeso, de diferentes colores y para acabar aún estaba caliente.

Tragó grueso. Se preguntó si saldría de esa con vida. Dejó que su mente se relajara, no se echaría para atrás. Tomó el vaso con extraño flujo y lo empezó a beber, no había ni siquiera tomado la mitad del líquido cuando cayó inconsciente sobre el suelo y todo lo que había dentro del recipiente se empezó a dispersar.

—Lo debí suponer —examinó—, le puse ingredientes demás. —dijo mientras levantaba el cuerpo inerte de su amigo.

Lo levantó con sus brazos y lo colocó en el sillón, no pesaba tanto. Lo tendió de manera que quedara en una buena posición para reposar.

Al recuperar la conciencia, tomó entre sus manos su cabeza, la cual le daba vueltas como un trompo; estaba mareado. Se incorporó lentamente intentando parar la confusión que lo embargaba.

—Despertaste —escuchó que le dijeron. Miró que su amigo le ofrecía un vaso con un líquido blanquecino. Una mueca de terror cruzó su semblante. —. Sólo es leche. —dijo para tranquilizar al de ojos azules.

—Gracias —contestó mientras tomaba el recipiente entre sus manos y sorbía de manera pausada.

Las miradas dedicadas por parte de quien ofrecía la hospitalidad ponían incómodo al invitado, haciendo que se sintiera incómodo.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó una vez que la incomodidad se había apoderado de él.

—Son las ocho cuarenta y cuatro de la noche —respondió el de gafas.

—Es tarde —murmuró para sí mismo.

—Sí. Lamento en incidente. —se disculpó.

—No hay problema. Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos mañana. —agregó mientras se levantaba del sofá y se encaminaba a la puerta. Le urgía salir de ahí, la ansiedad lo tenía preso.

—Claro —contestó Sadaharu mientras lo acompañaba a la salida.

Un dolor de cabeza hizo que el prodigio se recargara en la pared, al parecer no se había recuperado del todo.

Una mano se posó al lado de su rostro, manteniéndolo encerrado entre los brazos de Inui y la pared. El residente acercó lentamente sus labios al cuello de Fuji, quien se encontraba paralizado por la acción.

—Pudo llevarte a tu casa si quieres —murmuró en el oído de Syusuke, haciendo que una escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

—N-no gracias —respondió mientras intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de las palabras que, inconscientemente pronunció.

—Que te vaya bien —despidió el moreno mientras se apartaba del masculino que, momentos antes se hallaba en aprietos.

Salió de la residencia con la confusión plantada en sus ojos. Eso había sido raro.

Caminó por las calles iluminadas de la ciudad, la gente iba y venía. Los pasos presurosos que ansiaban llegar al hogar, las mentes sumergidas en pensamientos sobre el futuro, y las personas que movían sus cuerpos con rapidez para llegar al lugar anhelado, eran quienes pasaban por su lado. Pero para él, nada valía, sólo aquellos sucesos eran los que ocupaban su mente.

Su cabeza, ocupada por tanto pensamientos se distrajo, haciendo que tropezara con alguien. Su caída era más que segura, pero lo atraparon. Unos brazos se rodearon en su cintura impidiendo el golpe, y por inercia, las manos de Fuji fueron a parar al pecho de la otra persona.

—Disculpa —dijo de manera automática —, no me fijé.

—Está más que claro eso —le respondieron.

Sus orbes azul rey quedaron al descubierto, una mirada de pánico, vergüenza y demás emociones que no sabía qué eran cruzaron por su rostro.

—Te-Tezuka —pronunció, queriendo que sus oídos lo engañaran.

No hubo respuesta. Levantó su mirar azulado y confirmó que su especulación había sido cierta. Se sintió abochornado.

El semblante frío miró a los ojos del joven, haciendo que Syusuke se sintiera peor que nunca.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó de manera cortante. —¿Por qué venías distraído? —inquirió.

—Nada —decía mientras desviaba su mirada. —. No pasa nada. —repitió. Se apoyó en el vidrio de la cafetería que estaba a su espalda. El cristal frío fue como un sedante para su ser. Suspiró profundamente.

—Nos vemos —dijo mientras buscaba la forma de fugarse de él.

—No te vas —impuso el capitán.

—Tezuka, voy tarde. —repuso con su semblante habitual.

Un golpe sonoro hizo temblar el cristal.

—No te creo nada —afirmó contra el oído de Fuji, empapándolo con su aliento dulzón. Acto seguido Kunimitsu se perdió entre la multitud.

Después de salir de su trance se movió del lugar donde lo habían dejado plantado. Si antes iba distraído, ahora estaba perdido.

Y así es como llegó a estar tan confundido, tumbado sobre su cama. Buscando respuestas a los actos que habían tenido con él su compañeros de equipo. Resopló, dejando salir todas las emociones que tenía guardadas.

En algún momento había sentido cosas indebidas por su superior, pero había sido mala pasada de su mente, haciéndole creer que de verdad le gustaba. Pero Inui, en él había encontrado un misterio que quería descifrar…

—Syusuke… —escuchó la voz dulzona de su hermana que lo llamaba —tienes una llamada en el teléfono.

Bajó presuroso las escaleras. Le agradeció a su hermana y tomó el auricular.

—Hola...


End file.
